


THAT CONSORT AU RADIO LIKES SO MUCH UHUUU

by technicolornami



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consort Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Senpai Notice Me, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolornami/pseuds/technicolornami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had some ideas on how this was going to go down and ended up combining them oops;;;<br/>also I fixed the size issue, sorta... the bigger file wont upload ;3;</p>
<p>ANYWHO, I LOVE YOU HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND STAY GOLDEN.</p>
    </blockquote>





	THAT CONSORT AU RADIO LIKES SO MUCH UHUUU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioproxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioproxy/gifts).



> I had some ideas on how this was going to go down and ended up combining them oops;;;  
> also I fixed the size issue, sorta... the bigger file wont upload ;3;
> 
> ANYWHO, I LOVE YOU HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND STAY GOLDEN.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2il0x7m)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this site works;;;;  
> since I am rarely here come find me on tumblr!   
> technicolornami.tumblr.com


End file.
